The Most Serene Defense Force
The Service Branches The Territorial Korp (ดินแดนคอร์ป), The Royal Airforce (กองทัพอากาศ), the Airborne Korp (คอร์ปในอากาศ), the Royal Navy (กองทัพเรือ), the Marine Korp (นาวิกโยธินคอร์ป), & the National Guard (ดินแดนแห่งชาติ). Size • Active Territorials: 657,000 • Active Airmen: 98,000 • Active Airborne: 80,000 • Active Marines: 35,000 • Active Seamen: 130,000 • National Guard: 10,000,000 • Total Personnel: 11,000,000 Equipment •4,700 tanks •5,500 AFV •3,760 SPG •6,780 Towed Arty •380 Rocket Arty •1,550 Multirole Aircraft •860Transport Aircraft •140 Training Aircraft •35 AWACS •2,003 Utility Helicopters •335 Attack Helicopters •74 Air Tankers Helicopter Carriers: 3 • Missile Cruisers: 7 • Mine Warfare: 14 • Frigates: 14 • Auxiliary Ships: 20 • Corvettes: 21 • Patrol Vessels: 42 The Territorial Korp The Territorial Korp is the Self Defense Force of the Principality of Khaw Si Khaw. The Korp is comprised of both Conscripts and Professional Volunteers. Officially the Territorials serve a purely defensive role though throughout the past Eighty or so Years there have been reports of Lan Na Territorials wearing unmarked uniforms and crossing the borders of their more disliked neighbors. The Principality denies these reports and says that those are just rumors from untrustworthy sources just seeking to make the Principality of Khaw Si Khaw look bad. The Territorial Command is very decentralized, with Junior Officers being able to do independent maneuvers on their own accord. Unit cohesion and morale are top priority alongside the mobility of the Unit, for the Lan Na believe that Modern Warfare favors the aggressive as modern weapons can cause so much damage to enemy defensive positions. The Territorials are trained to perform Offensive and Defensive Maneuvers in Conventional Warfare and they share a close relation with the Air Force. Citizens can volunteer at the age of Seventeen and Eighteen and become Professional Soldiers but if they don’t they will be conscripted into the Territorials, though they will be excepted if they don’t pass Physical and Mental Health checks. Conscription for both Men and Women lasts two years, though if tensions are high in the region then this may be extended to at most a year if War doesn’t break out. After this service the conscripts will be placed in the National Guard for a further four years. Recently there have been rumors about conscripts being cohersed into becoming Professional Soldiers, though Government Officials deny that this occurring or has happened due to it breaking the code of ethics for the Territorial Korp. Of the Special Forces of the Territorial Korp there are Two Units of Interest, the first being the Special Territorials Advanced Recon, also known as STAR. STAR operatives are picked from a selection of volunteers who have proved their worth and skill to be apart of the elite unit. STAR is perhaps the most famous Special Forces Unit due to their specialization in Direct Action, Reconnaissance, Hostage Rescue, & Counter Terrorism. In contrast there is the Operational Weapons Legion, also known as the OWLs. They are the most secretive unit of the Entire Armed Forces and only a handful of individuals know of their existence as they are a fanatic combat force made up entirely of Tier One Operators, loyal only to the crown. ''' '''Size * Total Active: 667,000 * Professionals: 222,334 * STAR: 1,500 * OWL: 500 * Conscripts: 444,666 The Royal Navy Despite being landlocked the Navy is the second biggest branch of the entire Armed Forces, this is due to the rugged nature of the Principality as the Eastern corner of the Nation has a lot of desert while the majority of the Nation overall is almost entirely mountains, the only thing connecting them is the Mæna River that flows throughout the entire nation and into international waters from Michu. So the only way is to quickly respond to threats is by Air or by River, unfortunately the mountainous nature of the land makes it really expensive to build airbases in dangerous and unfriendly terrain. The Navy is mostly a Defensive Force, although they do transport Amphibious Forces in order for quick response to threats. The Navy is mostly composed of smaller ships and even patrol ships, albeit the Navy has access to two Kanadorikan made Helicopter Carriers. Navy Security Forces are much like their sibling security forces in the Air Force, mostly comprised of Sharpshooters and Vehicle Operators the Security Forces have a special unit of their own, the Nakh. Named after the mythical Sea Dragon the Nakh are most comparable to STAR, being capable of direct action, anti smuggling operations, special operations, Advanced Recon, Hostage Rescue, Unconventional Warfare, and Search and Destroy. Size * Active Seamen: 128,000 * Active Naka: 2,000 The Marine Korp The Marine Korp found its foundations during the expansion of Lan Na Shipping to international markets in the mid to late nineteenth centuries where the crown sought to wedge itself into Global Trade in a attempt to make it more costly for any nation to once again invade the Serene Principality. Since then the Marine Korp has taken a lot of inspiration from the western powers of Isatoshia and Kanadorika. The Marine Korp is the smallest of all of the branches yet it is one of the most fearsome. The Marine Korp’s main task in almost all operations is to secure the way for the Territorials and to protect Navy Ships and other assets. Within the Marine Korp there is the Long Range Special Warfare Amphibious Advanced Recon Force, also known as Force Recon. Force Recon compromises nearly a fifth of the marines and considered special forces, known for almost always being the first in the fight. Size * Active Marines: 30,000 * Active Force Recon: 5,000 The Royal Air-Force The Air force of the Principality of Khaw Si Khaw is a completely Professional and Volunteer comprised Force. The Air Force is composed of almost Ninety Thousand Active Personnel. The Air Force for the last few Decades has been phasing out their Third Generation Jet Fighters and has been replacing them with more modern Fourth Generation Aircraft that they had designed when they participated in a Joint-Research Program with Isatosha. The Air Force drills quite often as the Lan Na Military believes that Modern Warfare is won by Air Power. Being a pilot in the Air Force is one of the most prestigious jobs in the Principality of Khaw Si Khaw. The Air Force’s favorite tactic is indiscriminate bombardment, this has of course caused some controversy as there has been some claims that the Air Force employs this tactic when Air Striking their neighbors. The Air Force absolutely loves Omni-Role Military Aircraft (it’s a more refined term for Multirole).In Order to protect Air Force Assets and Personnel there is the Security Forces, they are qualified marksmen and the most qualified among them are chosen to be apart of the Quick Urban Insertion Response Komponent, a Unit that specializes in Quick Reaction Moves, Asset Protection, & Urban Warfare. They usually have rivalry with the AAC. ' Size' * Active Airmen: 95,000 * Active QUIRK: 3,000 The Airborne Korp There are two different and distinct groups when it comes to the Airborne Korp of the Principality of Khaw Si Khaw. The First being the Paratrooper Brigades which composed the vast majority of the Airborne Korp and are the back bone of any quick response Force. The Paratroopers are completely comprised of Volunteers and are very much so interlinked to the Branch of the Air Force due to the Nature of Airborne Troops. The Airborne Korp are the Air Assault Commandos. These groups mostly use Helicopters for deployment but hey can also use the same deployment method as the Paratroopers since these men are the best of the best of the paratroopers, pulled out for the elite force. The Air Assault Commandos are not totally dependent on the Air Force since they can operate their own Helicopters and can function perfectly as normal Ground Based Commandos when not using their Helicopters, so they can also be normal Commandos if they so wished.' ' Size * Paratroopers: 75,000 * Air Assault Commandos: 5,000 The National Guard The National Guard is the Reserve Branch of the Armed Forces, comprising ten million total personnel, the National Guard is always on alert and ready to respond to any invasion from the outside powers that be. The National Guard has both sided with and against the Crown during both of the October Revolutions due to nation’s heavy left leaning in its general population. The National Guard is comprised of all of the Reserve Personnel from all of the other active duty branches, mostly conscripts from the Territorials though as after a Territorial’s service the conscripts will be placed in the National Guard for a further four years. The National Guard does not just contain the Reserve Personnel of the Branches but also the National and Provincial Police Forces of the Syndicalist Principality. The Police is composed of one million officers, these officers are still reservists who have just decided to specialize into law enforcement, they can be called in with the rest. The Police have their own Special Units, they receive training and equipment similar to the Special Forces Units of the Active Branches. These being two units in particular, the Special Purpose and Response Komponent and the Special Unit Response Team. The SPARK is the biggest unit, comprising of Sixteen Thousand Members, serving in mostly metropolitan areas, most Police Departments have a SPARK Team. SPARK teams specialize in tactical law enforcement, crowd control, riot control, domestic counter-terrorism, VIP protection, patrol, & checkpoint duties. SURT on the other hand is comprised of the best of SPARK teams and reserve special forces, their main function is to combat organized crime, anti terrorism, & to reinforce Police Units who are in need of Special Forces. ' Size ' * Reserve National Guard: 1,000,000 * Police Officers: 979,000 * SPARK Officers: 16,000 * SURT Officers: 5,000